Dear Santa
by The Diamond in the Rocks
Summary: All Renesmee really wants for Christmas. Merry Christmas, everyone!


**Just a little Christmas bit, came out longer than I expected. Usually the case with me. ;)**

**A review would be a totally great present to me. Cookies are also accepted. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Renesmee nor Santa Claus.**

**

* * *

**

I knew I was being lazy. Quite frankly, I didn't care. I felt like being lazy, so I was going to be lazy. Mom and Dad were out hunting, and that tended to put me in a mopey mood. Jacob was out running around with the pack, which tended to put me in an even mopier mood.

_Mom and Dad were out hunting. _How strange. No one else ever said his or her mother and father were out hunting. Out to dinner maybe, but not hunting. But technically, they _were_ out to dinner. Kind of.

I had the weirdest family in history of weird families. We put the Robinsons to shame. My aunt could see the future. My dad could read minds. My mom had a mind shield, and my uncle could control emotions. Did I mention everyone was a vampire? Well they are. And I was a half vampire with the chromosome pairs of a werewolf.

"Alice?" I called. I knew she could hear me even though she was upstairs.

"Nessie?" She was in front of me in half a second. I fiddled with a loose string from the couch absentmindedly.

"Alice, when do you see them coming back?" Her gold eyes softened, appraising me tenderly. I felt a pang of jealousy. Her eyes were so much prettier than mine. Everyone in this family had prettier eyes than I did.

"I'm not sure, Nessie, honey. Just sometime at night."

I nodded, keeping my gaze down. I sighed and picked up the remote to turn on the TV. I flicked through the channels mindlessly as Alice sat down on the couch next to me. I flipped it on to some holiday comedy thing that I knew wouldn't capture my attention. I let my eyes glue themselves to the screen, though my mind was somewhere else entirely. I thought about Christmas, trying to make myself less mopey than I was. I wondered what I was going to get this year. I still had the iPod Dad had gotten me last year, and I really didn't need anything. Mom's locket was still around my neck, and Jacob's wolf bracelet still hung around my wrist. He had added another charm, this one a carving of my face.

I suddenly heard something unfamiliar on the TV.

"Alice, who's Santa Clause?"

Alice looked up, a confused expression on her lovely face.

"You don't know who Santa Clause is?"

"Why else would I ask?"

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes, used to my short fuse.

"Well, basically he's a plump, jolly little dude dressed in red who gives all the children presents every Christmas. He lives in the North Pole, and he's immortal. He has a sleigh of reindeer, and every Christmas Eve he travels all over the world to give every little boy and girl presents."

I stared at Alice in open-mouthed awe. My gaping was then replaced by a pout.

"How come he never gave _me _a present last year, Alice?"

"He probably didn't know about you last year, sweetie."

"Does he know about me _this _year?"

"Of course."

I gasped, taken aback by my new discovery. Joy bubbled up inside of me; I was going to get a present from Santa Clause! But…

"But Alice, how does Santa Clause know what I want for Christmas?"

"Um," Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I think children write him letters, like, "Dear Santa, I want this and that for Christmas."

I thought about that for a moment. I leaped nimbly from the couch, landing on my feet with a quiet thud.

"I'm going home for a little bit," I announced. "I'll be back later."

"Alright, Nessie. You want Esme and I to wait 'til you get back to start the brownies?"

I thought about that for a second. It would be a plus to get back with the brownies already warm and finished on a plate waiting for me to devour, without me having to wait the dragging half hour they took to bake. But making the brownies was the funnest part aside from eating them.

I danced forward to lay my hand on Alice's cheek, notifying her of my concerns. Her wind chime laugh rang out high and clear.

"We'll make a batch that you can snack on while you wait for the batch you're going to make."

I grinned and let my gratitude flow through my fingertips. Alice smiled and nodded, and I skipped out the door.

I didn't really like human food. It was my own little personal rule to live off animal blood as much as possible. But, like Esme always said, there was an exception to every rule.

The exception to this rule was chocolate.

Preferably in brownie form.

Of course, there were other exceptions to the rule. Red meat (medium rare), heavy cream straight out of the carton, eggs, cheese, pizza, and Coca-Cola, preferably warm and drunken inside of Jacob's garage.

My feet had memorized the way to the little cottage that was my home. I didn't even have to pay attention as I sprinted to my house. Esme had built the cottage for Mom and Dad, and even I had to admit, it was beautiful.

I didn't pause to stare at the little spring bubbling away or to admire the outside of the cottage like I normally did. I was in too much of a hurry. I had business to take care of, Santa Clause was a busy man, and Christmas was only a few days away. I tried not to think about how long it would take my letter to reach the North Pole. Scary thought. Maybe I should email Santa.

I burst into my room and looked around. Everything was the way I left it. My laptop sat on my desk in a corner, my bed in another corner, still unmade. Who cared? I didn't. My various posters of both classical music themes and rock and indie themes were still stuck up on the wall, and my secret (probably not so secret) chocolate stash was visible in a shoebox under my bed. I knew the others most likely knew about it, but I called it my secret stash anyway.

The best part about being the only half human in the family: I never had to share. Except with Jacob. But that was okay, even though Jacob could probably vacuum ten pounds of food into his mouth easy. It was a wonder how he stayed so freaking six-pack skinny.

I shoved those thoughts aside and opened my supply drawer with a bit too much force. I heard something wooden snap somewhere in the back of it, and made a mental note to get someone to fix that later. With a whole family that worshipped the ground I walked on, I almost never had to do any work.

I grabbed my favorite bright purple gel pen that I reserved only for special purposes. This counted as a special purpose.

I then took out one sheet of Manila paper and rolled it like a scroll to make it look elegant. Then I started it.

_Dear Santa,_

I began. It seemed like a good start. I thought for a moment, and, subconsciously, my thoughts poured onto my paper.

_I really don't know what I want for Christmas. I don't need anything, and when I do my family gets it for me immediately. I'm not sure what would make me happy, either…_

My pen moved with the intensity of my thoughts, slowing to a stop at times then scribbling furiously at others. I kept it truthful, and after the longest half hour of my life, it was finished.

I read it over, slightly panting. My eyes flicked over it and my anger grew the farther I advanced down the page. Tears smarted in my eyes, and I crumbled up the paper and threw it into a corner of my room.

Writing to Santa was stupid. I sat in my chair crossing my arms over my chest for a minute, trying to fight back tears. One escaped out of the corner of my eye; I wiped in away angrily.

I calmed down after a minute or two, glad that Alice couldn't see me. I didn't want company just now. I glanced in the mirror to find that my face wasn't blotchy or red. Good. It paid to be half vampire.

When I got back to the big white house, the smell of warm chocolate invited me. I followed the aroma, my mind glad to have something to distract it. I devoured my brownies in silence, telling Alice that I didn't feel like making another batch. I was a good liar, and my nonchalant response was believable, but worry lines creased Alice's forehead, looking out of place on her beautiful face. It was unlike me to refuse chocolate.

After I was done with the 8 by 12 pan of brownies (my stomach still miraculously flat thanks to my super vampire powers), I stuck around at the house for a while, chatting with Alice and Esme. They both seemed to be a little tense, but I tried to ignore that as best as I could. I sighed several times, my eyes locked on the antique door. I wondered when Jacob would come to cheer me up. He didn't usually take this long; it had been nearly two hours now. Another hour leached by, and Alice, Esme, and I had finally lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. I was deep in thought, my eyebrows furrowed and my bronze curls creating a veil around my face when he finally arrived.

"Nessie!" I jumped at my name as Jacob burst into my room. My eyes grew wide when the sound of Jacob's voice startled me, I wasn't used to being scared.

"Jacob!" I reacted immediately when I was over the shock of his loud arrival. I bounded up and sprinted into his arms, my curls bouncing and flying behind me.

I curled against his chest, his long arms constricting yet lovingly gentle, and I was perfectly content. Until I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him.

I pulled my head away from his chest and put on my best pout and glare. I placed my hand against his neck.

_You had me waiting a long time,_ I accused. _I was not happy, Jacob Black_.

He frowned, a touch of pain in his coffee colored eyes.

"You know I would have come sooner if I could, Ness. I had some stuff to take care of."

"That's not really an apology, you know," I pointed out, even though he was already forgiven.

He smiled now, seeming to have figured out that I was now teasing.

"Well then, Miss Renesmee, I am terribly sorry for making you wait so long. It will not be repeated, Ma'am."

I grinned back. "You make sure of that, Jacob Black." I placed my hand on his neck again; just to be sure he knew he was forgiven.

He laughed and kissed the top of my hair, then tucked my head under his chin.

"So what do you want to do now, kiddo?" He murmured into my hair.

I thought for a moment.

"Make brownies," I decided.

"I thought you didn't feel like brownies," Alice said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well now I do," I replied. "Plus, Jacob's probably hungry after running so much."

Jacob laughed and mussed my hair, setting me down on the floor.

"You heard her, Shorty. Go get everything ready."

"I will," Esme said, bounding lightly to her feet even thought Alice wouldn't have minded getting the ingredients ready. I could tell they were glad to have me snapped out of my temporary depression.

Bella's POV

I sprinted toward home, the urge to see Renesmee's face pulling me forward more than anything else.

Four days. Four days I hadn't seen her lovely face. Four days I hadn't held her scorching body against mine, listening to her dreams.

Four days was an awful lot of time with a mind as spacious as this one. There was

always room to worry about her, wonder what she was doing, wonder what Jacob was doing with her (that part worried me the most, even though she was physically not even eleven years old. I still worried).

But I was finally going to see her again. My whole mind was marveling at the idea of holding her.

Behind me, Edward was catching up. Carlisle wasn't far behind him, and Emmett and Rosalie were taking their time a ways back. We had left them about two miles ago.

I pushed forward; we only had two miles left to go. Two miles (!)

I burst through the door of the big white house, almost breaking the antique door that Esme was quite fond of. I spun around the room until I found her.

"Nessie!" I scooped her up into my arms and buried my face in her hair.

I tried to ignore that every inch of her reeked werewolf.

She also smelled like chocolate, which was extremely typical of her. I smiled in recognition of the smell, instantly home. Edward appeared behind me and swerved around to pick her up. He cradled her in his arms, and everything was perfect.

"Renesmee," I crooned, stroking her bronze curls. "Sweet, sweet Renesmee. I love you, Nessie."

Edward rocked her gently, looking at her in complete adoration.

"When did Jacob leave?" I murmured to Alice.

"A few minutes ago, actually. He tried to leave earlier, but she was sleeping in his arms and she'd wake up every time he tried to set her down. I finally just took her out of his arms so that she wasn't moved."

I nodded, a corner of my spacious mind a bit bothered by Renesmee's attachment to Jacob, but I shook it off. Edward frowned in discomfort, not bothering to hide his disapproval as I did. I rolled my eyes.

"We're…. Going to go home now," I said, turning towards Alice. She returned my smile.

"Bye."

I was careful not to stir Renesmee on the way home, keeping her cradled against my chest. There was a slight frown on her face, which worried me, but oh well. I didn't lay her hand on my neck like I wanted to, because she didn't like it when her mind was read against her will. I kept a careful shield over her from Edward, too.

We arrived at our cottage after only a few short minutes of running. I shifted Renesmee's weight to my left arm to get the door, but Edward already had it open. I stepped inside smiling, the familiar scent of home greeting me. In one second I was to Nessie's room. I lay her down on her bed and tucked her silk comforter around her. She relaxed into her pillows, breathing heavily.

"She's so beautiful," Edward murmured, reaching out to trace her face.

"Of course she is," I agreed. I glanced at her desk, and rolled my eyes to find it cluttered-as usual. She always knew that someone or other would clean it up for her. The drawer was hanging open at an awkward angle, she must have had broken it. I flitted over to the desk with a sigh, sliding in her pens and notepad before reaching behind the desk to adjust the drawer. The piece of wood on which the antique drawer slid on was snapped, and I rolled my eyes at her carelessness, though I knew that I could never be angry with her. Someone like Renesmee was impossible to be irritated with.

Edward followed my tidying suit, and moved quickly and silently to a corner of her room where a piece of Manila paper lay crumpled up. I kicked Renesmee's purple wire basket toward him so that he could throw it away, but instead he began unfolding it.

"Don't be nosy," I hissed, but he was already smoothing it out against the wall. I darted to his side and looked at the paper. It was a letter to Santa Clause.

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm not really sure what I want for Christmas. I don't need anything, and when I do my family gets it for me immediately. I'm not sure what would make me happy, either. I mean, I should be pretty happy. Everyone loves me. But I guess I've grown immune to that kind of thing. I'm the family baby, which shouldn't annoy me considering I'm only a few months over a year old, but really I'm the size of an eight year old, more or less. Why does everybody treat me like I'm five? And I can't even look forward to growing up, because I know the minute I grow boobs, my alone time with Jacob disappears. As if I don't get enough of people watching my every move! This isn't even a letter anymore. It's just a rant. Santa, you're magical, can you do anything about this? You must be immortal, like us, right? Is your gift simply to give children what they want? _

_-Renesmee Cullen_

"Wow," I breathed. I turned to Edward. He was still staring at the paper, silent.

"Do you think we baby her?" I whispered worriedly.

"Evidently we do," he replied after a moment. He re-crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash can before walking over to stand beside Renesmee's sleeping figure. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Nessie," he murmured.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked, darting forward to stand next to him.

"We treat her like the young adult she is. Take her with us when we go hunting. Leave her alone with Alice as her babysitter less often."

I laughed softly. "She's too eager to grow up."

"I know," Edward agreed. He turned and grabbed the back of my neck roughly, kissing me with surprising force. I laughed breathlessly.

"Not in her room," I started to say, but I was already in his arms, being whisked away to our bedroom.

Maybe Renesmee was too eager to grow up. But at the same time, we were too eager to give her what she wanted. And so she would get it, of course.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Sarah**


End file.
